


Snowballs and Hot Cocoa

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fun, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 1 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's the first heave snowfall of winter and the team spends it playing in the snow before snuggling up with some hot cocoa.
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Snowballs and Hot Cocoa

It's a cold morning in early December. Muted grey light fights its way through the floor-to-ceiling windows as y/n burrows further into her warm blankets. Squinting open her sleep-heavy lids, she is greeted with the sight of soft white flurries gently drifting down from the heavens outside her window. She shuts her eyes tight once more in the hope that she can get another hour of sleep. That is until her brain catches up to her and her eyes fly wide open. Flinging the covers from her body, she runs to the window in excitement. 

Sure enough, the world outside the windows of the compound is covered in a thick blanket of sparkling, fresh fallen snow. With an excited shriek, she bounds over to her closet to get dressed in her warmest clothes before running out the door, through the compound, and into the icy winter wonderland. A few feet from the door, she falls, twisting to land back-first in the powdery snow, before she starts moving her arms and legs almost maniacally as she makes a snow angel.

It is as she is standing up that the compound door opens and the rest of the team spills out onto the frosty lawn, all dressed in their warmest clothes and ready for fun. After more snow angels, y/n and Wanda are putting the finishing touches on their snowman when they both get hit in the back with snowballs. They whirl around to try and spot the culprit, but no one is looking in their direction, although Sam and Clint are whistling a very off-key tune. The girls give each other a knowing grin before bending down and scraping together handfuls of snow. They each let loose at the same time, but both men duck so the snow hits Steve and Natasha.

What unleashes is an almost vicious snowball fight, the likes of which had never been seen before in which everyone got at least one mouthful of snow in the face. Teams were banded together and just as swiftly disbanded again with the flick of a wrist. An hour later everyone is cold, tired and wet. So with snow melting in places snow should not be, they all trudged back into the building. 

After a very hot shower and changing into their snuggliest pajamas, everyone gathers in the theatre room where y/n passes out steaming mugs of homemade hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and mini marshmallows before cuddling in next to her friends and watching the start of Christmas with the Kranks.


End file.
